Insurance companies value the safety of drivers and the general public. Detecting likely braking events in a particular vehicle and issuing notifications to nearby vehicles promotes safety. Although techniques exist to generally capture data from sensors on smartphones and in vehicles, they might not provide power-efficient methods of doing so. Further, these techniques may not notify nearby drivers of likely braking events.